Bastions Hidden Love (Orisa x Bastion)
by Final-Fiction28
Summary: Bastion was living a normal life, until hearing about a new OR15, which he develops feelings for. What will happen next in this fictional romance? Read to find out!
1. Risen Feelings (Prologue)

Bastion:

Bastion was at Gibraltar, currently with Ganymede, as he had not much better to do. Bastion had decided to walk around the room, when he came across Jack Morrison talking to Winston about a little girl who had rebuilt a combat ready OR15, and was going to the same place they were later. Bastion was intrigued, mainly because it was another unit. He sat down and waited for intermission.

Junkrat and Roadhog:

Junkrat was running up to Roadhog, as he ran he exclaimed, "Oi Road'og did you hear the new 'orrible news? Roadhog responded with a curious grunt. "We are going on another mission, but there's another piece o' junk omnic there!" Junkrat said with anger. Roadhog looked furious! "I dont care if its on our side! im going to destroy one omnic on this infuriating job and this one I'll smash to pieces!" Roadhog exclaimed. "Roadhog, keep it down, they'll hear you!" Junkrat whispered. Roadhog grunted, "Your lucky your paying me well..."

Jack Morrison:

Alright everyone, are you ready to deliver the payload!? "Yes sir!" Everyone but bastion shouted. Lets start heading out!

Bastion and Orisa

They arrived at the Gibraltar watchpoint. Bastion walked the place Orisa was said to be at and took a nice glimpse at her. Bastion thought, "She has a very nice model..." "Beep boop." Bastion greeted. "Hello there! You must be the Bastion omnic I've heard about." Orisa said, cheerfully. "Deet woop." Bastion said. "D- De-" bastion had felt something weird. He asked to be excused. He had never felt this before...

Zenyatta and Bastion:

Bastion had decided to go to Zenyatta after the mission, because he was the only one that understands him. "Ah, what is it that is bothering you my friend?" Zenyatta asked. "dweet beep sh doot boop..." Bastion nervously said. "it is alright Bastion, what I think you might be feeling is the human emotion of love." Zenyatta confidently said. "dweet?" Bastion questionably said. "exactly, Bastion. if you ask me, I would ask a human around here about it, but sadly you can't. But first, do you understand what I have said, and know you are involving yourself in this?" Zenyatta asked. "beep!" Bastion responded. "Great, now combine the advice I have provided and a path of your own, my friend!" Zenyatta said.

Orisa and Efi

"Oh, Orisa, your back!" Efi cheerfully said. "Hello Efi." Orisa said. "How did the deliver with the others go? And did you meet the omnic along the way?" Efi asked. "Yes but, he acted very strangely around me. It seemed like he had forgotten what he was going to say, or at a loss for words." Orisa said. "Fo- forgotten...? At a- lost for words...? Um Orisa do have an idea of what this means?" Efi asked. "I may need a general concept of the answer." Orisa said. "Its a guess, but he might have feelings for you..." Orisa was then silent.


	2. Shared Feelings

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Just to say, im going to only make these two chapters for now until I am ready to make more. It is possible I will start the next two right off the back or soon. Until then, enjoy!

Orisa and Efi:

Efi had recieved a proposal from Overwatch for Orisa to join them for a little while in exchange for machinery funding. Efi had agreed. "Orisa, you will be joining Overwatch for a little while, alright?" Efi said. "Okay, Efi, but who will protect Numbani?" Orisa asked. "The police will try their absolute best to protect the city while your gone." Efi said. "If you can, avoid talking to the bastion omnic." Efi explained. "alright, Efi, I will do my best." Orisa said. Orisa then left to go to Overwatch.

Bastion:

Bastion had a feeling he made a bad impression to Orisa, so when she came he would reintroduce himself. Bastion was thinking about what Zenyatta had said to him. Could it actually be love? He could feel emotion humans generally feel? He thought about it for a while and realized he did like Orisa in a way. Her voice was nice, shes beautiful, and she had a cheerful personality... He had a new question to be answered.

Orisa:

Orisa was on her way to Overwatch, she had understood the orders she was given.

1\. Head to Overwatch, and help whoever she can on the way.

2\. Avoid engaging conversation with the bastion omnic.

3\. Understand that her stay is temporary.

When she arrived she would greet everyone there, except bastion. She would help with all future missions Overwatch would have, and agree with Overwatch on their decisions, as long as they don't go against her orders.

Orisa and Bastion

Orisa arrived at her destination, and greeted everyone like she needed to. There was just one problem, Bastion really seemed like he wanted to talk to Orisa, although he hadn't tried. He decided that he should because of his interest. Bastion soon had the courage to talk. Orisa completely ignored him although it was repetitive. All Bastion thought was that her peripheral vision was messed up, or maybe her hearing. So he instead tapped on Orisa's shoulder, which was bad for Orisa. Because he tapped, Orisa could not see nor hear him, so without thought Orisa turned around and responded with a "Yes?" This was it. Orisa had backed herself into a corner. She had gone against her orders, as she had initiated a conversation with Bastion. She just ran, leaving bastion confused to the max.

Orisa and Soldier: 76

"Excuse me?" Orisa asked. Soldier: 76 responded, "What do you need Orisa?" "Is there anyone I can talk to, like someone that can understand me?" Orisa calmly asked. "Say no more, Zenyatta is the omnic for the job. In fact, he helped bastion with a problem had earlier. So if he can do it for Bastion he can do it for you." He said. "Thank you." Orisa then left.

Orisa and Zenyatta

"Um, are you Zenyatta?" Orisa asked. "Why yes, is there something you need?" Zenyatta said. Orisa responded, "I need some help..." "Please try to relax around here and we can talk." Zenyatta said. "So today I went against my orders I was given, I dont know what to do..." She said. "Ah, this is not the first time I was asked about going against orders, what I believe is best is not completely follow your orders, do you want or dont need to." he explained. "Really...? Wouldn't Efi be disappointed if I went against my orders, even if it is a bit." Orisa said. "I believe this is what Efi would want as well. Seeing as she cares about her creations so much, like on the news." "Well... I mean... Alright, thank you Zenyatta. Orisa said. "Come back any time."

Orisa and Bastion

"Uh, hello Bastion." Orisa said. Bastion sounded excited, "Dweet!" "Did you want to talk to me earlier?" Orisa asked. "deet." Orisa said, "What did you want to say?" "Beep... Sh doot dwoot boop beep dweet..." Bastion stopped in the middle of his phrase. Orisa asked, "What did Zenyatta tell you?" "dweet- deetbeepdootdweetboopsh- beep dweet boop..." Bastion said fast after his first word, but then slowed down again. Orisa was shocked, she had an expression of blushing if she actually could, "B-Bastion? Thats really flattering... is that really how you feel...?" "Dweet..." Bastion responded. Orisa knew she wasn't supposed to talk to him--but dating him was taking things to new heights. "Give me a minute..." Orisa said. She went to the empty meeting room and thought, "Will this allow me to be happy...? Do I want this...?" She thought long and hard before returning to Bastion. "Alright, Bastion." Bastion was super happy he got up and hugged Orisa, moments after she started to hug back.


	3. Accepted Feelings and Blackmail

Author notes: I've decided to make this chapter immediately, I had alot of free time. I don't exactly know when chapter 4 will be coming out, Well anyway, notes aside enjoy this chapter!

Bastion and Zenyatta

Bastion had never been more happy. He spent the entirety of the next day thinking of what to say/do. In the middle of the night, Bastion was still thinking, and while he was Zenyatta walked in. Bastion was startled, asking, "Beep... dweet sh?" "What have you been doing in here bastion? It's night and im trying to silently use my rest mode." Zenyatta asked. To Zenyatta immediate surprise, Bastion pushed him down and slammed the door. "Whats gotten into you bastion!?" Zenyatta exclaimed. "Beep boop." Bastion responded. Zenyatta quickly responded, "You didn't need to push me... I would've understood." "beep dweet..." Bastion said. "it's alright Bastion. Just try not to do it again." Zenyatta walked away.

Jack Morrison

"Intermission!" Jack shouted. "Ana?" "Here!" Ana exclaimed. "Bastion?" There was no response. "Bastion are you here?!" still no response. "Ok, we will have to ignore him for now." Jack called everyone and then he got to Orisa. "Orisa?... She's not here either? Alright..." Intermission went as normal after that.

Bastion and Orisa

Bastion and Orisa had both left Overwatch to go to Oasis for a robot's date. True, it was one of the most expensive places to go to, but bastion was feeling amazing. "Bastion..? Did you really reserve at Oasis, for us? Orisa surprisingly asked. "beep! dweet boop." Bastion responded. "Y-Your really out-doing yourself... this is really flattering, Bastion..." Orisa said. Bastion knew he was doing everything right, "dweet sh beep!" "Thank you Bastion. Orisa responded. They sat down to eat on the high-quality table. They recieved the menu from the omnic waiter. Bastion ordered motor oil dipped gears, with oil as a refreshment. Orisa had the same except instead her refreshment was artificial robot cherry drink. Orisa first asked, "How do you eat anyway, Bastion?" Bastion pointed to his face and pulled up a place ontop of his head that leads to his stomach region. "Oh, thats intresting. I didn't expect that at all... You know bastion, this is the nicest thing someone has done for me. This is so amazing, especially since this is such an expensive place to go to..." Orisa nervously said. "Beep dwoot...!" After an hour, they started to leave, Orisa leaped to bastion for a passionate hug, bastion doing the same back. When they got back to Overwatch, Jack Morrison immediately asked where they were. "We went on a mission that was only for omnics... It was on the alerts." Orisa said, prepared. "Well at least you did something productive... but don't just leave, you need to inform, UNDERSTOOD?!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes, beep!" Bastion and Orisa said together.

Junkrat, Roadhog and Efi

It was midnight, Junkrat and Roadhog woke up early. Junkrat whispered, "Roadhog, are you up?" "Yeah." Roadhog responded. "Are you ready for the plan? Im getting impatient for it!" Junkrat said. "Lets hurry up and start the plan already." "Gotcha." Junkrat and Roadhog walked into Orisa's room and took a mini-camera off of Orisa's shoulder, and then Junkrat said, "Alright, Road'og, lets review the footage to see if theres anything worth getting Orisa in trouble."Junkrat explained. They found the footage of Orisa's orders and her date with bastion. "Disgusting, all this lovey dovey shit!" Junkrat emoted. "Whatever. Either way, this is perfect footage to show Orisa creator!" Roadhog said while chuckling. They started to head to Numbani, and when they arrived near Efi's house, they went over the plan again. They knocked on Efi's door and Efi delayed the response, but eventually answered the door, "Hello?... Oh, I remember you two, you were in the picture Orisa took of Overwatch!" Efi confidently said. "Yeah, we have something to show you." They said. "alright come in." they walked and sat down on a large couch. Efi then said, "What did you need to show me?" "Well we have footage of what Orisa did w-" Efi interrupted, "Why did you take footage of Orisa?" "Uh, she was acting strange... Anyway this is what was recorded..." They showed her the footage. At the end Efi said, I-I didn't think Orisa would do this... I will definitely take action. Thank you for showing me this... Goodbye. Junkrat and Roadhog just walked out without saying anything feeling accomplished.

Jack Morrison, Bastion, and Orisa

The next morning everyone woke up, and Jack Morrison called a meeting. "Hello everyone, Efi has asked for Orisa back early." Bastion had a sad look on his face as Jack continued. "I'm calling this meeting to inform, and for us to say thank you and goodbye to Orisa for her services." Jack Explained. Everyone said goodbye, except Bastion. As she was outside Bastion ran up and hugged her, as she was heading back he waved with a sad look on his face. He walked slowly back inside the building.

Orisa and Efi

"...Welcome back Orisa." Efi blandly said. "Hello Efi, why did you need me back early?" Orisa asked. Efi responded, "You try to guess." "Before I try to guess, can stay at Overwatch a bit longer?" Orisa asked. "Well, it looks like you don't need to guess anymore, because you want to go back to your new boyfriend, Bastion. Orisa looked very nervous, "W-What are you talking about Efi?" "I told you not to talk to him, and now your dating him?!" Efi exclaimed. "Orisa responded, "I talked to another omnic there... And he said you you would be fine if I went against my orders a bit..." "He is right, I wouldn't mind a small conversation or so, but dating him is going over that "bit."Please go into rest mode at your operating station please, Orisa." Efi said. "Alright, Efi..."


	4. A Savior's Happy Ending

Author notes: Welcome to chapter 4! Thank you for sticking around through the month of this fanfiction. Don't worry, the story is not completely ending yet. Enjoy this chapter of Bastion's Hidden Love! P.S. Bonus points to anyone who knows the reference in the Bastion and Torbjorn section!

Orisa and Efi

System Rebooting...* "Orisa, online." Orisa announced. "Orisa? how are you feeling?" Efi asked. Orisa responded, "Im feeling fine, Efi. Why wouldn't I feel ok?" "I... uh, made a few adjustments to your system is all." "Oh, alright Efi." Orisa said. Efi contacted Overwatch and apologized for taking Orisa back so early, and offered for extra time for Orisa to stay. Overwatch agreed to the offer. "Alright Orisa, head back to Overwatch. I took you back just for the adjustments." Efi explained. Orisa was about to leave, "Wait Efi, How come I dont remember leaving Overwatch?" "Probably just a minor side effect of the a-adjustments!" Efi explained. Orisa went on her way back to Overwatch, but as she was, she thought to herself, "Why is Efi acting strange? Why do I have good memory of all of the Overwatch members except barely one?" She came to the conclusion that everything was fine and its probably just a coincidence.

Orisa and Bastion

When Bastion heard the news that Orisa was coming back, he waited far outside the building for her. When she arrived she had an unexpected surprise. Bastion ran up to her a hugged her, her reaction was to slowly push him away. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Orisa asked. "D-D-Dweet boop beep? Beep sh!" Bastion responded, confused. Orisa replied with, "Dating? Sorry I'm not dating anyone, nor am I able to." "Beep deet?!" Bastion said, sad sounding. Orisa walked away, as she did she said, "Sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else!" It took awhile for bastion to get the confidence to go back inside.

Jack Morrison (and Bastion)

"Alright everyone, as you have heard Orisa is back serving in battle with us. But she seems to be having memory issues, so don't ask her too many questions about the past." Bastion was in just the right position to hear Junkrat chuckle a bit. Bastion immediately knew they were suspicious, in a way.

Bastion, Junkrat and Roadhog (Jack morrison)

Bastion followed the two upstairs, looking for evidence. "I can't believe how well this plan went!" Junkrat said, surprised. "You'd expect getting an advanced robot out would be harder!" Roadhog said, also surprised. Bastion was furious when heard this! He busted the door down, following up with Junkrat's neck in hand and a gun up to Roadhogs head. Bastion, being prepared for this situation, had a piece of paper held inside his chest. He had revealed it, the note saying, "What did you do to Orisa?!" "Nothing!" Junkrat replied. Bastion tightened Junkrats neck and threatened to pull the trigger on Roadhog. Junkrat coughed, "I really don't-" "Whats going on here?! Bastion?! What are you doing, let them go, now!" Jack Morrison commanded. Bastion had no choice but to let them go. Bastion had said something, implying about Orisa, "Dweet beep, doot sh boop!" "Im sorry that I can't understand you, but I won't stand for this!" "Come strait to the meeting room, NOW!" Jack ordered.

Bastion

Bastion had talked to Jack Morrison, and it was declared that he was fired. He sat there, on a rock, regreting the violent actions he'd commited. He did not know what to do, until he realized he had access to the bases security systems. He watched Junkrat and Roadhogs actions, until he came across footage of their conversation about the plan to get rid of Orisa. Surprised, Bastion clenched his fist and started to head to Numbani. When he got to Efi's house, he checked to see if Efi was inside, luckily, she wasn't. As quietly as he could, he broke through Efi's back window. As soon as he got inside alarms started, so as quickly as he could, he went to the Orisa section of Efi's workshop and took all memory chips. Before he was seen, he escaped. He looked at the memory chips, none of them were catching his eye until he saw a specific chip, saying, "Orisa's Old Memories: 5/27/2080." Being prepared, Bastion thought of going to Torbjorn's new workshop, as he had been fired from Overwatch as well, but he realized he would need Orisa's current memory chip as well. So with that important thought in mind he went back to Overwatch. He noticed an important fact on the way there. From all the traveling, Bastion's legs were getting rusty. He needed his instant de-rust spray, unfortunately though, he did not have enough money for fixing Orisa's memories and getting de-rust spray. If he did fix Orisa's memories, she would know everything, but Bastion would be rusted up and overall ugly. But if he got the de-rust spray he would look fine, but Orisa wouldn't know. He immediately knew the best thing to do would be restoring her memories. He was at the base, hoping Jack didn't update the access panel. He inserted his card, with a Athena saying, "Welcome back; Bastion." He snuck into Orisa's room. He knew this was risky as she would not be active when he pulled it out, alarming the others, he kept telling himself he was doing the right thing. He took it out, with Orisa's eye light going out. He ran as fast as he could, making a lot of noise, out of the building.

Bastion and Torbjorn

Bastion arrived at Torbjorn's workshop, with the following question of, "Hello, welcome to- Bastion? What are you doing here? Why are you so rusted up? Is Overwatch trying to rehire me?" Bastion shook his head. "Oh, wait a minute Bastion." Torbjorn informed. He headed to the backdoor of his workshop and brought out a little chip, "Let me install this quickly." When Torbjorn installed it he also said, "Now say what you wanted to." "I need you to- I CAN TALK!" By this point Bastion was bouncing up and down like an infant girl. He continues, "I need you to combine two memory chips together." Bastion had already removed certain parts from one memory chip, he just didn't know how to combine them. "Alright that'll be 50 currency." Bastion handed him the two chips, Torbjorn asking, "which chip do you want to come first?" "The one with writing on it." 10 minutes later, he came out with one memory chip, packaged. "Alright, first before I give you this, i'll need to remove the talking chip. Its not free you know!" Torbjorn removed the chip. "Thank you for visiting Bastion. Come again!

Bastion

Bastion snuck back into Orisa's room, as he had luckily finished everything in one night. He placed the new memory chip back into Orisa's compartment and ran off. He waited out on the same rock he sat on right when Orisa said she was not dating him.

Orisa and Bastion

Orisa woke up and greeted everyone. She wondered where Bastion would be, as she still knew was he was fired. She remembered seeing Bastion on a rock, while she was out. She went over to the rock to find Bastion, and she did, but he was critically rusted. She ran inside to grab some de-rusting spray, and hurried out to Bastion. She greeted him with a hug and handed him the spray. He said, "Beep dweet boop!" "Me too Bastion! Now quick take some of this." Orisa responded. The rust washed off and bastion looked fine again, good thing he didn't buy any de-rust spray. Bastion explained what happened to Orisa. "Thank you for telling me, Bastion." Orisa responded.

THE ENDING

Bastion and Orisa asked Efi if it was alright for them to date. She apologized for her over-the-top behavior and allowed them to date. Bastion never got rehired to Overwatch but was happy with Orisa anyway. Bastion eventually got a job at the Omnic Rights Association (O.R.A) and explained his experiences with Orisa. They allowed for Bastion to gain enough money for a new house, and in the process established a new law stating, "Change of how omnics behave or memorize without permission from the government or agreement of the omnic is prohibited." Bastion and Orisa lived at the house for the time being.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES

Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I will in fact be writing an Epilogue to this story, but as a separate piece on the website. You may be asking why, well, it contains some content not suitable for younger audiences. I'll need to change the rating of it. Be on the lookout for it!


End file.
